


Red Lion King

by RaenUE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Other, there may possibly be some smoochin' so if that's not your thing this might not be for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaenUE/pseuds/RaenUE
Summary: Having finished the job you were hired to do, you're on your way back home to Gallia when you see a familiar face.A script for a short dating sim thing I was planning on making since Valentine's last year but won't been able to complete to my liking for various reasons, repurposed into a fanfic for this year's Valentines.





	Red Lion King

Night has fallen, and you're still no closer to where you were looking to make camp tonight.

Giving up on making it there tonight, you decide to cut your losses and locate a suitable clearing to spend the night in.

As luck would have it, you were able to find one just off of the road you were traveling on, and go about setting up camp.

 

Having finished setting up your tent and preparing a small pit to make a campfire in, you absently glance back over to the main path.

To your surprise, you not only see someone else on the road at this hour, but a familiar face as well.

You’d recognize that red mane and blue and gold mantle from a mile away.

It's Caineghis, the former king of Gallia.

Well, he preferred to be called the ‘former king’, at least. Calling himself the ‘retired king’ instead would be as if he was conceding that he was no longer in the prime of his life.

He hasn't seemed to have noticed you, so you call out to him.

Upon hearing you, he waves and heads towards you, his pace brisk but dignified as always.

“I feel like I haven't seen you in years!”

He wraps his arms around you in a tight embrace, releasing just before you start to gasp for air.

“How have you been? Are you on you way back to Gallia?”

In truth it's only been a few months, but a warm smile makes its way across his face as you briefly recount the fruits of your travels.

Caineghis glances towards the tent you have set up behind you, and softly frowns.

“Were you planning to stay the night here?”

You nod, telling of the merchant caravan you encountered that morning had kept you occupied until noon, preventing you from making as much progress in the trip back to Gallia as you would have liked.

“There's a fort a few more minutes down the road you could rest in, if you'd like. I've already made arrangements to stay there myself, and I'm sure one more person wouldn't be a problem.”

You nod in agreement, as the weather tends to be unpredictable this time of year and actual shelter sounded pretty nice.

“Here, I'll help you pack up.”

You and Caineghis work together to take down the campsite.

“I should apologize that I haven't had much time to spend with you lately.”

Without missing a beat, you tell him he has nothing to be sorry for.

Caineghis smiles gently.

“While I've abdicated the throne to Skrimir, he still has much to learn about leading a country, so Giffca and I have been very busy helping him behind the scenes. The reparation work might have been completed by now if we had a more active hand in it, but I'm sure you understand that Skrimir needs this experience, no?”

Having spent some time around him during the war, you chuckle.

Skrimir had the enthusiasm, strength, and charisma to lead, but he was certainly lacking in his understanding of politics and, on a more general level, subtlety.

You make an offhanded remark asking if Skrimir has been keeping Ranulf busy.

Caineghis lets out a hearty laugh.

“He certainly has! Ranulf is more than up for the job, but there's never a dull moment around Skrimir.”

Having cleaned up the campsite and packed up all of your belongings, the two of you make your way towards the fort Caineghis mentioned.

“I appreciate your help in facilitating Gallia's collaboration with the other countries in rehabilitating those afflicted with that sorcerer’s mad elixir. Prince Reyson has been more than willing to lend us his Galdr, but even during peacetime it’s hard to get everyone in Tellius to devote resources towards helping those they don’t feel they are responsible for.”

While some Beroc fell victim to his experiments, it seems that Izuka focused mostly on Laguz, and amongst them he had a further preference for those of the Beast tribe. Hearing of his countrymen be forced into the depths of insanity no doubt put a strain on his soul, as his hands were tied with matters occurring within Gallia.

Caineghis frowns.

“It saddens me that there could be someone out there that would resort to something like that in the pursuit of knowledge...”

You nod in agreement.

“But I suppose it just goes to show how many different types of people there are in this world.”

The two of you continue to walk down the trail.

 

A few minutes later, Caineghis speaks up, breaking the silence.

“Do you... I've been meaning to ask you something, and this may seem out of the blue, but what are your thoughts on …interspecies relationships?”

Caineghis' words are hastily strung together in stark contrast to his typical slow, deliberate tempo. You don’t think much of it, though.

You mention that while it wasn't something you had given much thought to, it wasn't something you necessarily opposed either.

“Up until recently, I wasn't too keen on the idea. It wasn't the relationship itself that I disliked, but... I couldn't imagine willingly condemning one of my descendants to becoming Branded.”

He pauses, less for dramatic effect and more to sort through his own thoughts.

“I hold no ill will against Branded, but knowing that they'd be shunned no matter where they went? To be rejected by both Beroc and Laguz? I couldn't bear the thought of forcing that upon somebody.”

Another pause.

“And yet that young swordsman, Stefan, I believe? He's gone off and started a village for Branded to live in. I, in a way, regret that it was someone else who had to do that.”

Caineghis looks off into the distance, his gaze filled with sorrow.

“I was king, but despite my power, I was afraid of how people would react. Perhaps it's for the best that Skrimir has taken up the throne now...”

He lets out a deep sigh.

“Ah, what am I saying... I've gotten off topic.”

He turns back to you, his expression hard to read.

“This may be sudden, but...”

Caineghis stumbles over his words.

“There were a few other things that I wasn't able to do due to being king, but now that I've retired, I've been able to enjoy a bit more freedom, away from the watchful, judging eye of the public.”

His use of the word ‘retired’, which he had always seemed to consciously avoid, catches your attention but you say nothing.

“Being able to travel more is one of those luxuries, but I've still spent most of my time in the capital.”

Blushing deeply, he breaks eye contact with you.

It's unusual for him to speak of anything with hesitation, so you give him the time he needs to gather his words.

“These few months with you away have made me realize how much I enjoy spending time with you. Despite Zarzi and the castle being as busy as ever, without you it feels unbearably empty.”

Caineghis locks eyes with you, his gaze intense but far from harsh.

Having finally realized the direction this conversation, the direction everything Caineghis has said thus far is heading in, your heart begins to pound in your chest.

“The rest of the world may not approve of that kind, of this kind of relationship, between a Beroc and a Laguz, but it doesn't matter to me if they are ready for it.”

Caineghis gets down on one knee, pulling out a small wooden box.

“I only care if you are.”

He opens the box, revealing a modestly sized, yet masterfully cut gemstone, its hue a deep, beautiful violet.

You recognize it as a Laguz Gem, one of the rarest -and most valuable- stones found in Tellius.

When used, Laguz Gems grant Laguz the ability to maintain their beast form for an extended period of time. While Caineghis, as a royal Laguz, had no personal need for one, giving it to a Beroc -who likewise had no use for it- was an action that carried a significant amount of weight.

Caineghis's next words confirmed your suspicions.

“Will you marry me?”

Your voice catches in your throat.

You weren't prepared for this, and the surprise has shocked you into silence.

Noticing your hesitation and interpreting it rejection, Caineghis once again breaks eye contact, his voice once again shaking.

“I apologize if this has made you uncomfortable. I'm not very familiar with Beroc courtship rituals, so I’m sorry if I've committed some terrible faux paus.”

You continue to struggle in vain to make any words come out, to clear up this misunderstanding, but your voice continues to fail you.

“I hope we'll be able to remain as friends, but if you'd prefer to not-”

Seeing tears well up in his eyes, you give up on communicating verbally.

You leap towards him, knocking him onto his back as you plant your lips on his.

His eye snap open, shocked and confused by the suddenness of what you’ve done.

But a split second later, he seems to realize what you're trying to tell him, and relaxes into the kiss.

His beard is coarse as it rubs your skin, his breath hot on your face.

He wraps his arms around you, holding you tight, bringing you just a tiny bit closer.

He parts his lips, and you take that as an invitation to gently enter.

His teeth are sharp, and his tongue is rough against yours, but as you explore each other's mouths his body melts into yours, and yours into his, and the two of you feel as one.

It's as if he's saying 'thank you'.

It's as if his whole body is smiling.

It's as if he's telling you this is the happiest moment in his life.

 

Eventually, the kiss ends.

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes you roll off of his chest onto the ground.

You move your hand to hold his. His grip is firm and reassuring, but not assertive.

Looking up at the starry night sky, the two of you lie on the ground, hand in hand.

The cool breeze of an early summer night gently rustles the leaves of the surrounding forest.

You feel like you could stay like this forever.

You wish you could stay like this forever.

 

He's the first to speak.

“So that's kissing.”

You ask if it was his first kiss.

“It's not particularly a thing Laguz do, but I've known it to be a way Beroc show affection for some time now.”

You blush a little, knowing that while it doesn't hold as much meaning to him, you stole Caineghis's first kiss, and remark about how he should teach you how Laguz convey their affection intimately.

“What did you think hugs were?”

He chuckles, and you admit that you knew all along.

Caineghis gets up and helps you to your feet.

“Would you like to try all that again?”

You nod, and he once again gets down on one knee, pulling out the box.

He looks up at you, a warm smile on his face.

You have a moment to bask in his glow before Caineghis speaks again.

“Will you marry me?”

Knowing the question is coming doesn't make it any less of a surprise, but this time you're able to overcome the shock of it and give a response.

And,

Of course,

You say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> *banging pots and pans together* beefy catmen are hella cute y’all
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting this so soon but it's been effectively complete for a few months and I wanted to have _something_ out for Valentines even if the fic I was trying to have ready wasn't going to be.


End file.
